callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
The Heckler & Koch G3A4 is a variant of the G3 (Gewehr 3, or Rifle model 3), a selective-fire battle rifle capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire, chambered in 7.62x51mm.HKPRO: The G3 The action is a unique roller-delayed blowback system, resulting in a consistent and accurate weapon. History The G3's history started during World War II, when the Mauser factory designed an assault rifle, a low-price alternative to the StG44 and its intended replacement. However, production was never carried out during the war. Afterwards, Germany was banned from producing military weapons, causing the designers to begin building the G3 in Spain. The Spanish firearms company CETME, with blueprints and input from Mauser designers, created the CETME rifle. Although originally favoring the FN FAL over the CETME, the West German Army soon after began to take an interest to the CETME. In the late fifties, the Bundeswehr adopted the rifle as the G3. Since then the rifle underwent significant modifications to keep it up to date and has been adopted by many forces worldwide. In the Spanish and German militaries, the G3 has been nearly completely replaced with the G36 rifle. The G3 rifle was also the basis for other H&K weapons in the post-war West German arsenal, such as the MP5 submachine gun and the PSG-1 sniper rifle. In Game Single Player The G3 is a common gun in Single Player. It can be found in all SAS missions and the later USMC levels. It is fully automatic, unlike its multiplayer cousin. It is one of the most powerful single player weapons available, dealing a maximum of 160 damage, and a minimum of 100. It has recoil, but it doesn't matter as it is a one hit kill at most ranges. This makes it a great substitute for your pistol/empty primary weapon. Multiplayer In multiplayer, this gun is unlocked at 2nd Lieutenant (Rank 25). It is a semi automatic rifle with high damage, low recoil and very high accuracy. However, its semi-automatic status makes it little more than a poor man's AK-47. The average player is capable of spamming the trigger for six to seven shots per second, and this is before fatigue. This is an effective 360-420 rounds per minute. Not only is spamming the trigger distracting to your aiming abilities and something no other main weapons besides the M14 and G3 ever have to do, it dramatically limits the damage per second the weapon is capable of putting out. The most favoured assault rifle, the AK-47, is capable of a two-shot kill at close and medium range, but fires at 700 rounds per minute - which means it puts out almost double the damage of the M14 and G3 at close and medium range. Even the MP44 outclasses the G3 at close to medium range with its higher fire rate of 600 rounds per minute. At longer ranges, the G3 and AK-47 have an identical number of bullets to kill, and both kill in two shots if at least one strike is a headshot. However, the AK-47 will fire twice as fast as the G3 and is notoriously accurate at any range - not to mention the ability to penetrate walls has always covered for poor accuracy in Call of Duty 4. An ACOG sniper rifle better covers for the ranges the G3 and M14 were intended to cover. The G3 excels in Hardcore mode, where it delivers 1 hit kills at any range without stopping power (assuming the target does not have Juggernaut), and is always a one-hit kill if stopping power is used. If the first shot misses, the low recoil of this gun means the player will be able to track their target and hopefully deliver a killing shot. Some people do prefer the M14 in Hardcore, because it does not need stopping power for one-hit-kills, even if the target has Juggernaut. As with all assault rifles, the attachments available include the Grenade Launcher, the Red dot sight, the Silencer and the ACOG scope. When an ACOG scope is used, this gun receives a larger zoom than other guns with an ACOG scope, so it is a better gun to use with an ACOG scope. As with all assault rifles, the attachments available include the Grenade Launcher, the Red dot sight, the Silencer and the ACOG scope. When an ACOG scope is used, this gun receives a larger zoom than other guns with an ACOG scope, so it is a better gun to use with an ACOG scope. However, the silenced G3 still possesses a bug in its knifing, causing the stab attack's delay in dealing damage to be 1.3 seconds instead of 0.13 seconds. This makes the stab useless but does not affect the slash. Gallery Image:g3_4.png|G3 Image:g3iron_4.png|Ironsight Trivia *When you have a M203 Grenade launcher attached to the G3, the weapon gets a new muzzle flash. *The G3 is actually incompatible with the M203 grenade launcher unless using mod tools, such as one found with the M203 PI, which is designed to be attached with other weapons such as the G3 or even the AK-47 and MP5. *Some say that this is the "big-brother" of the MP5; it has the same iron sights and cocking mechanism. In fact, the G3 is the basis of MP5, HK21/23, PSG-1, and MSG-90 *There is a glitch with the silenced G3. If you stab with the knife, the enemy won't die immediately (they have to stand still for a few seconds before it takes effect). The slash attack still works normally, though. *It is the most popular weapon used by players with rapid-fire or modified controllers. *The weapon in Multiplayer game fires semi-automatically, thus making it more similar to HK91, the semi-automatic version of the same weapon. Video 1SUjyqd3s0g&fmt=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons